


Champagne & Honey

by jxkuzure



Series: Omegaverse [7]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence, Implied Mating/Cycles In Heat, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, References to Drugs, Surprise Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Nigel had been the sweet ambrosia to Will's greedy heart and now he was starting to taste like vinegar. He had been lured by the same lust he once found in Hannibal, but in this case, he wasn't going to end up on a dinner table -- or so he hoped not. He craved the attention of anybody who would give it to him, from the Alphas that sneered and spat at him, from the Omegas who cooed their concerns. He didn't want to stay alone...❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nigel ❤ Will Graham

**Alabaster & Ivory**

**(Champagne & Honey)**

Nigel/Will Graham & Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

Anonymously, Magnificently, Unknowingly, Sensationally

 

❝I keep swinging with those moods

I keep crawling back to you

I know now that love is blind

Because you put that veil over my eyes

I’m addicted to your touch

You tear me down to build me up

I’m a sucker for this game

But it’s all I want to play

A little piece of heaven raising hell

Sex is just weapon that you use to possess

Keep me all to yourself❞

"Love Hate Relationship" | Trapt

 

* * *

 

 X

 

\--- Nigel had been a gentle lover in the beginning, attentive, reliable, and sometimes romantic. He would shower Will with gifts from expensive colognes to a new sports car in the driveway, which Will wasn't planning to drive soon, but it was all very charming. Though the FBI profiler didn't care too much for the more expensive pleasures in life, he never rejected Nigel's gifts.

 

Their first date had been overseas; Bucharest to be exact and it was like something plucked from a dream. And the more dates that Nigel invited Will on, the more heavenly they became. The FBI profiler had been drowning in a sea of sanguine for so long and Nigel had plucked him underneath it all. His mind still thought about every single victim and killer he had to profile but now it was nothing more but a quiet hum. He didn't see himself slashing Abigail's throat or mutilating Randall Tier, not anymore. It wouldn't be long before Jack would call his sanity back into disorder but at the moment, Will could actually feel "normal".

 

Yet that was nothing more but a shattered memory of delicate times. Will iced the onyx-purple bruise near his temple and kept himself from blaming himself. He was left alone in Nigel's apartment while the dangerous man went out on another 'job'. He hadn't been in the United States for almost three years, not since the Chesapeake Ripper case came to a cold end, and it's been three years of absolute misery. Will didn't know who Nigel was anymore ---- The constant screaming, arguing, and the occasional fist-fight. It made no sense.

 

Yet they always made it up with sex and sex only.

 

Nigel had been the sweet ambrosia to Will's greedy heart and now he was starting to taste like vinegar. He had been lured by the same lust he once found in Hannibal, but in this case, he wasn't going to end up on a dinner table -- or so he hoped not. He craved the attention of anybody who would give it to him, from the Alphas that sneered and spat at him, from the Omegas who cooed their concerns. He didn't want to stay alone. He craved the same pleasures that some _normal_ Omega found in his or her life: security, children, and overall happiness. Such a fool he was for thinking Nigel could've provided such virtues.

 

Will lifted the ice pack from his cheek and inspected the damage. Though his skin was paler than most in Bucharest, the bruise stood out more than anything. There was nothing he could do but nurse his wounds and dry his tears. He hadn't thought much about leaving ---- for obvious reasons of course, the lack of money, barely able to speak the native language, and wherever Will could possibly go, Nigel would be right behind him. Nigel wasn't a man to give up his things lightly let alone let his things escape him. The Omega had seen Nigel's sadistic side only once but it was enough for him. A client had thought it was a wonderful idea to cut Nigel off from a deal -- long story short, the client was hanging from a balcony with his dick shoved down his throat.

 

Thinking about Nigel's methods made cool shivers run down Will's spine. The Alpha hadn't redirected any of his sadism directly onto Will except for the few occasions where the pair actually fought. Omegas were more gentler than their Alpha counterparts but Will Graham never meet the criteria. He had grown stubble, muscle, and a stubborn sense of pride that made most people cringe. It worked in his favor but it did waver any person who had wished to seek his companionship. To Nigel, it was everything he could ask for out of an Omega.

 

* * *

 

Another helpless cunt sent to his unescapable demise, Nigel watched Darko's brutes drag away another man who couldn't keep his cock between his legs. How simple was it to use your brain instead of rutting into anything with a cunt between her legs. Darko's establishment didn't have complicated rules: Pay for your shit and don't cause shit, yet some people were too dumbfounded to abide by those rules.

 

Nigel couldn't blame the poor sods and their primal needs, he had them himself. Unlike them he had an Omega with an ass like an angel and aim like a hunter. Will Graham was his greatest toy he had ever took from his dear twin; Hannibal, and better yet, the most attractive. Gabriela was charming but too "promiscuous" for Nigel.

 

He found no more interest in Darko's torturous delights and took his leave. The drive back to his apartment was a slow and almost irritating one -- Nigel hated when things went a sluggish pace. Bucharest was known for its traffic and horrid drivers so Nigel took it into his own hands, speeding around any vehicle that was in his path. He was ready to taste what Hannibal thought he could devour himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Will heard the locks click and knew his so called 'lover' was finally home. He had laid out on the couch with the third icepack on his now blueish looking cheek. He was thankful enough that it didn't look like it did earlier -- not that it mattered much towards Nigel. The Alpha wouldn't even take note on his appearance let alone the bruises _he_ left.

 

The Omega watched Nigel walk in and set his keys down on the table. Not a 'hello' or any other acknowledgement coming from either of them. It was like this most days -- the only time they would communicate is during sex or the constant chattering Nigel did after sex.

_He loved to talk_ , Will mused as he watched Nigel venture into the kitchen, _of what things could have been_.

 

The ideas Nigel referenced towards Will was a "stable" relationship but he wanted to maintain his lifestyle; partying all night, snorting cocaine off a stripper's stomach, and activities related. Nigel didn't care whether Will was happy in Bucharest nor did he want to care. Bucharest was his slice of paradise and he knew nothing else. The Alpha couldn't grasp the context of what it meant to "provide" and "protect" the Omega he kept locked in his apartment. All he wanted was the thrill of being this so called "bad" man.

 

Perhaps Hannibal would've been the better choice -- In this case, Will would rather be eaten instead of perishing slowly from the lack of human contact.

 

Nigel had come back with two beers in his hands, setting them both down on the coffee table, then moving Will's legs aside so he could sit. The Omega pursed his lips in idle irritation but the obvious had been ignored by Nigel. Nigel popped the cap off a bottle and offered it to his lover, that same smirk across his face made Will fume internally.

 

"Drink with me, darling.", Nigel cooed. The Omega reluctantly took the beer bottle and took a mouthful, the alcohol dulling out the pain of his cheek. Nigel opened his own bottle and took a drink. "You look like a fucking wreck."

 

"Says the asshole who punched the shit out of me first.", Will snapped back.

 

Nigel chuckled and licked his lips. He still had the little scar where Will had bit the hell out of him -- in self-defense of course.

 

"Karma's a bitch isn't it, darling?"

 

"Is that what this is about?"

 

"Learn to let go and fucking forgive, sweetheart."

 

"Fuck yourself you little prick."

 

"I love it when you dirty talk."

 

Will almost threw his bottle at Nigel's face but it took a lot of restraint not to. Will hated that smug look, his stupid ass comebacks, and every fiber in his body wanted to slap the shit out of Nigel. His fury subsided after another couple swigs of beer. Nigel looked to be enjoying himself with his alcohol, quickly finishing one battle then retrieving another from the kitchen. Will eyed the Alpha every time he popped a cap off a bottle. The night was going to end in a drunken brawl or drunk sex, most likely both but Will wasn't the type to choose.

 

* * *

 

 

Nigel was quite the talker once the alcohol had settled down. Will hadn't finished his first beer but he took heed of Nigel's consumption. The Alpha had laid out on the couch like a stretching cat and kept rambling on how he wanted a big house in Brazil and as much cocaine he could snort. The FBI profiler only agreed and kept listening, much to his disapproval. Oh Hannibal would be appalled by such wishes if he was present, Will could hear his former psychiatrist lecture on and on.

 

"Darling, you haven't finished your beer...", Nigel said softly, his speech was somehow unaffected by all the alcohol he consumed. _What a delightful drunk Nigel was_.

 

"I have my reasons.", Will replied, eyeing down the bottle with little interest.

 

Nigel seemed to content with his answer and Will just sighed. Bucharest was such a lonely place with even lonelier people. He couldn't stay here for too long or he would end up like dear Nigel -- dangerous and obsessed with the wrong things. Will sometimes thought he was the wrong thing for Nigel. It was clear that Nigel wasn't ready to leave his life just yet and Will didn't have too much time left on his biological clock. He was almost forty years old and at that rate, it would be even harder to conceive a child.

 

The Omega allowed his Alpha to drink himself into a stupor and kept his own wants underneath lock and key. If it meant Nigel was content, Will would kindly give up his own happiness.

 

Nigel was always going to be his sweet ambrosia no matter how much he tasted like vinegar.


	2. Hannibal ❤ Will Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { 2nd Part Update W/ Little Angsty Sex[?]}
> 
> ❝Their eyes met and their hands touched, every breath and every quiver -- Beautifully synchronized. Into the sheets and underneath the covers while clothing was shred and everything was bare for those watching above. Ambrosia that dripped down from their lips tasted like liquid gold. Neither Will nor Hannibal could keep their hands off each other until their bliss had been rebirthed and they were lying at each other's side.❞

**Champagne & Honey**  
Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham  
Sensationally (Anonymously, Magnificently, Unknowingly)

X

* * *

 

Another dinner party Will had to drink himself into a stupor, the Omega watched his Alpha counterpart rove from group to group in search of new conversation with little to no interest. In retrospect, he hated Hannibal's dinner parties and would prefer something quieter and less demanding on his appearance. Hannibal and the hired kitchen staff prepared every single course but Will wasn't going to take a single bite, knowing that pork wasn't really pork and beef wasn't really beef.

 

He knew about his Alpha's cannibalism but didn't have the actual backbone to turn him in to Crawford. Hannibal promised not to kill those Will didn't feel needed to be killed in exchange for Will's silence. It was a win-win on both partners but, more on Hannibal's part. He could maintain his "Chesapeake Ripper" title but only kill the ones his Omega said.

 

Most of the _prey_ Will chose had been those who wouldn’t be missed but in physical prime: petty criminals, people not familiar with the area, and a few patients Will personally didn't like. Hannibal had no complaints because he did what he enjoyed.

 

Will topped off another glass of whiskey and made his leave. He had enough of idle gossip and wanted to jump straight into bed.

 

Hannibal had noticed his mate's abrupt departure but didn't want to leave his guests so rudely. He simply conversed while waiting for the time to pass. Though he did enjoy deep and intriguing conversations with many of his old colleagues, most of them were going to end up as entrees for the next dinner party. Of course he wouldn't make his intentions known, simply, he was fattening up the stock. Especially Mr. Langford, one of Hannibal's previous acquaintances from John Hopkins. The poor man looked as if he was in pain every time he cruised the buffet table. Hannibal secretly noted that possible medical complication as well as his body index. If he were to inform dear Mr. Langford of his sudden weight issues, he would become paranoid and do everything in his power to reduce the weight. Though stockier victims weren’t a problem for Hannibal's physique, he worried about the fat build-up around the essential organs. He didn't plan to see a fatty liver stir-frying on his stove.

 

After another hour or so, Hannibal managed to get his guests and kitchen staff out of his house. He would bleach down the house tomorrow morning but his Omega was his top priority. It had been a blessing to have Will as his partner, even more so an understanding between them prevented Hannibal's imprisonment. Will knew who he was long before their intimate relationship yet never chose to turn him in. Had he conditioned Will so fondly that the Omega wouldn't want to leave his side?

 

It was sickening to think that Hannibal could do such to the mind but in the same breath, it felt almost powerful to have such control. Hannibal crept up the stairs and thought over the many times he had Will over his desk, in the kitchen, and even at a crime scene. The euphoria he felt when he was within his lover, the dull pain of nails trailing down his back, and the intense rush of pleasure -- Hannibal had to stop himself unless he would've tripped up the steps. How come he never found the Omega tempting before? Was it his appearance or the way he sulked and disassociated with the entire world?

 

In Will Graham, he felt the pleasure and the primal desire he craved. It was addictive and without Will, Hannibal would've relapsed.

 

~*~

 

Will sloshed the whiskey in his cup around while sitting at the foot of the bed, his patience growing thin, and he was starting to feel abandoned. Hannibal promised him a part of his "world" yet it was a selfish thing to offer. Will didn't want to become a murderer or something in between. In Hannibal he saw protection and perhaps family but would Hannibal return the same ideology? He was fine with using his already fragile mind to catch monsters within flesh but with Hannibal, it was a bunch of puzzle pieces.

 

Will sighed and just finished his drink off. There was no point crying over spilled milk, in this case, spilled whiskey.

 

Hannibal had entered the master suite with his tie loose and his vest unbuttoned -- The same mischievous smirk across his face. Will looked up at him from the rim of his glass and raised an eyebrow. He knew of Hannibal's intentions but it was always curious to see him flip his switch.

 

"William.", Hannibal purred.

 

"Hannibal.", Will replied, setting his glass down on the little chest in front of the bed. Hannibal wasted no time crossing the room, embracing Will in his arms and letting his breath trail goosebumps down the Omega's spine. Their sex had always been romantic and never much so about the actual "release" they achieved. Whether it was deep kisses or teasing touches on heated skin, both of them found themselves crying sweet mercy.

 

"Worship in the bedroom? How lovely.", Will said, carding his fingers through his lover's slick hair. Hannibal responded by sucking in a breath and licking the shell of Will's ear. Their eyes met and their hands touched, every breath and every quiver -- Beautifully synchronized. Into the sheets and underneath the covers while clothing was shred and everything was bare for those watching above. Ambrosia that dripped down from their lips tasted like liquid gold. Neither Will nor Hannibal could keep their hands off each other until their bliss had been rebirthed and they were lying at each other's side.

 

Hannibal played with his Omega's curls and whispered something in his native tongue. This had to be a gift from the gods themselves because there couldn't be anything sweeter than what Will was; pure _ambrosia_.

 

Ambrosia he never wanted to stop drinking.


End file.
